Study conducted to determine the matabolic disposition of temazolomide in patients with advanced cancer. Six patients were treated as originally planned. At this time, the results of metabolic studies are pending. No untoward clinical effects were observed. Study originally opened to males only due to availability of male animal dosiretry data only. The study was later open to females as female animal dosiretry data became available, but female patients were not accrued. Sponsor elected to terminate study after 6 total patients were accrued.